


The Mind

by alex_butler_vent_blog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_butler_vent_blog/pseuds/alex_butler_vent_blog
Summary: Just some vent writing so I can clear my head. This is my first ever work, so please try to forgive some mistakes. This is pretty weird and probably incomprehensible to people outside myself, so read at your own risk!





	The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This could be triggering for some people, as it talks about blood and mental illness, so please consider your mental stability before reading this!

Blood. On my hands, my skin, my hair, my teeth. It surrounds me and drowns me, and devours everything I am. It is death, it is life, it is pain, it is beauty. I don't want it.  **Get it out.** ~~Please~~. I hate it. Hate it.  _Hate it!_ I want it gone and here and everything is conflicting inside my mind please get it out I'm scared please pleasepleasepleaseple-. 

Something's wrong with me. I can admit that. There's not supposed to be thoughts of blood and pain and death inside my mind at all times. But there is. And I don't know what to do about it.  ~~ _I should've taken my medicine_~~ _._  No. I do know what to do about it. 

There is blood coating the inside of my skull and my arms and my legs and- I must drill a hole to bleed it out or I will drown on this corrosive agent that burns me from the inside. I must drill a hole into my skull or  _I will die._   ~~ _Help no please stop_~~ _._  

I am scared. I am always scared. I will never stop being scared. These are facts of life.  ~~ _What if I_~~ _-_  I will not be able to stop it. Ever.  _ ~~But the medicine?~~_  Fear is inescapable.  _ ~~I can make it stop if I only~~ -_ The only way to be safe is  ~~death~~  sleep. So I will sleep  ~~for eternity~~.  ~~ _No. stop. I can and will escape this. You will not hold me back anymore._~~ __

 

 


End file.
